My own world
by TailsDoll13
Summary: I got bored. And I have NO IDEA where this story is going too. Shazer has always lived life as a normal girl on Earth-sure, a little odd, but the same. But after a horrifying transportation to Ninjago and the damage of her arm, she will never be the same again. Rated T for some swearing. I really AM the school oddball BTW. Shazer, OUT!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Starting on a whole new Ninjago story. It's pretty weird.**

* * *

PROLOUGE

_Just...a...little...farther...DAMNIT! _Pythor caught his balance before he fell off the cliff. Climbing without equipment was tricky, especially if you had a TAIL. But he NEEDED that scroll. He NEEDED it, if he was to have power of Ninjago. That silly Overlord, that stupid Garmadon, that idiotic Samukai...all failures. All of them. But HE...but HE would succeed them. All he needed was that scroll...

_AHA! _Pythor hauled himself over the ledge. He stood in front of a GINORMOUS cave. He slithered over to the entrance, whistling, "It's A Small World." Well, it IS catchy. He slithered around pits, scooted from caverns, stumbled away from stalagmites. But, finally, he had reached his goal. He cackled triumphantly as he displayed the scroll in his hands. _Ninjago is MINE..._

* * *

**I have NO idea where this story is going.**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**STORY TIME!**

**Frost Dragon: I always just statt the story, and then I let inspiration flow.**

* * *

_Damn, _I thought to myself. I had tripped over my shoelace, so lost in thought about the next chapter for my Sonic fanfic. I was weird like that. And I LOVE weird! It makes you more of an individual.

"Hey, Shazer!" a voice yelled. I looked around the cafeteria, recognizing the voice IMMEDIANTLY. It was my friends, Glass and New! (**A/N: Not giving away their real names.**)

"Hey!" I said as I sat down across from them. "I hope there are clones!" Glass laughed as she handed me the clones from her Star Wars gummies packet. In return, I dutifully forked over halmy of my Cheetos to her.

New grinned as she gulped down her Yodas. "So, what happened during Ms. N's class?" she asked.

Ms. N, short for Ms. (**A/N: That is my drama teach.**), was just AWESOME. She LOVED Star Wars, like me and Glass did. She also was funny and kinda dramatic.

"Oh, wasn't too bad," I replied as I ate my pizza. "Besides some girl not knowing who Shakespeare was."

New stopped with her fork halfway to her mouth. Glass was still chewing, but more slowly. "WHAT?!" they both schreeched.

"Well, someone asked Ms. N which time period she would like to visit, and she said she'd LOVE to go to the Renaisance to meet Shakespeare, and, out of the blue, an eighth grader asks, 'WhthThe heck is Shakespeare?' I think Ms. N might've gave her a F." New and Glass both looked miffed. Well, they WERE eighth graders, and I was only eating lunch with them because I had P.E. fourth period. Which was lunch period.

"That makes absolutely NO sense," Glass remarked, then changed the subject. "So, how's your story doing?"

I grinned. "I got a new reviewer! Plus, someone who says they have a high standard for stories on their profile, says they like mine!"

"High five!" New cheered. We all high fived, then fist bumped. As I stood up to throw my tray away, I looked out the window, then frowned. _Is that a...no, it CAN'T be. _That weird story about an online buddy seeing Jay's shadow was getting to me.

Plus, the ninjas are not females.

* * *

**DER, DER...DERRRRRRRRR! A girl in my Theater class REALLY didn't know who Shakespeare was. Everyone was like "SHE DESERVES THE F!" And I do love weird. I LOVE BEING AN INDIVIDUAL!**

**deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	3. Chapter 3: My first mistake

**MEESA ISA BACKSA!**

**REVIEWS**

**Wizard101: I LOVE weird! I always thank people when they call me weird. In my own world, weird is AWESOME.**

**Thorn101: Dude, I know HOW you feel. I have a Nameless Text (Nate) and a cat (SAM) always with me! And even WORSE-**

***CRASH***

**Me: They fight. GUYS, WHAT DID YOU BREAK NOW?!**

**SAM: IT WAS ALL NATE'S FAULT,**

**WHAT?! I DIDN'T DO A SINGLE THING, [removed]!**

**SAM: YOU SUCK [removed]!**

**Me: *hans on ears* LA LA LA LA LA LA, SING A HAPPY SONG, LA LA LA LA LA LA, SMURF THE WHOLE DAY LONG!**

* * *

Chapter Two!

The only weird thing that happened all day was seeing that girl ninja. Her suit was a brilliant green-blue, and her eyes were a piercing green. A strand of curly blonde hair fell down her forehead.

Other than THAT, though, the day was pretty normal:

History: Sleep

Theatre: Pay attention

RELA: Sleep

P.E: Avoid the dodgeballs

Lunch: See girl ninja

Math: Sleep

Science: Try to pay attention

Journalism: Create a page for the yearbook

And then...SCHOOL'S OUT!

The moment I arrived home, I grabbed some Oreos, downed a glass of milk, snatched the iPad, and ran to my room. I then bolted my door shut.

It was a Monday, which meant Dad was at work, Mom was taking my two youngest brothers swimming, while the other did homework. As for me...I rarely got homework.

I checked email real quick:

NEW: Re: HELP!

GLASS: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!

JR. AUTHOR: SKYLER LEFT YOU A NEW COMMENT

FANFICTION: NEW PM FROM NINJAZAPPY117

Along with many others similar to the last email.

I clicked the link that led to the PM reply area, then exited my email.

I spent awhile replying to all the messages, then started writing my next chappies of my other stories.

I was halfway through typing up the next chapter of Madonna when I heard it:

A rustling at my curtains. I turned to see them moving. Like the window was open.

But I never open my windows.

My mom does.

And she only opens them on cleaning days.

Today wasn't a cleaning day.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screeched. Because I had noticed something else:

A weird light emitting from my window.

A bright light.

No lights come from my windows.

Except for sunlight.

But it was raining.

And it wasn't lighting. The light stayed there for several seconds.

"What's going on?!" I demanded, marching over to the windows. I took the iPad with me.

Somehow, even then, I knew that I would need it.

Then, I yanked aside the curtains.

My very first big mistake.

* * *

**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLEEEFHAAAAAAAANGEEEEEERS!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	4. Chapter 4: I have the flu

**YOYOYOYO! Yeah, I KNOW it's the middle of the day! But I felt like shit in second period. So i went to the nurse's office. And I think I have the flu.**

**REVIEWS**

**DarkSoulAngel: OH MY GODS, IS THAT NICO ON YOUR PROFILE PIC?! And, yes. Yes it is. I use it very often.**

***CRASH***

**Me: *sighs* Back in 5.**

***5 HOURS LATER***

**WHY DID YOU THROW THAT?!**

**SAM: YOU SLAPPED ME!**

**Me: Guys, just don't pick at the stitches.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**ME OWN NOTHING! I don't even own the charries! I don't own Colette! I don't own Marion! I don't own Glacier! I don't own Katie! Katie belongs to NinjaZappy117! All other charries belong to my messaeboard buddies!**

* * *

Chappie Four

Note to self: The next time your windows are glowing in a weird way, DON'T. GO. ANYWHERE. FUCKING. NEAR. THEM.

I should've KNOWN. I should've KNOWN!

I was staring right at a portal.

My first thought: Well, at least I have a good excuse for going to school. "DEAR MR. OR MS. WHOEVER THE HELL IS IN THE ATTNEDANCE OFFICE: I was sucked into a portal. So I had to miss school. Please excuse me."

Second thought: Oh, crap.

And then I made the worst mistake of my life. Heck, it was even worse than telling my friend about a story another friend had made about me falling in love. The teasing didn't stop for just WEEKS!

WORST MISTAKE EVER: I touched the portal.

Thrid thought: I'm gonna fuck whoever summoned that bitchy portal.

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed, clutching the iPad, as the portal sucked me into a dark area.

GAH! I spit sand from my mouth. For some reason, I was covered with it. Did I land in a desert or something? Then I looked down.

Second worst mistake.

I was frozen in the air. And started to plummet. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, falling to the ground at 1000+ miles an hour. I also yelled some things that will give you nightmares.

"SCREW YOU, ASSHOLE WHO SUMMONED ME!" I screeched as I was 100+ away from the ground.

I just happened to turn my head to see...a...SHIP?! The driver, a pretty girl with long black hair and brown eyes, who stood at the wheel, stood there, open-mouthed, as I free-fell to my doom.

"SAVE ME!" I yelled, waving my arms up and down. But, as she did nothing, I growled, gave her the finger, and yelled, "BITCH! FUCKING SAVE ME!"

But I watch the ground zoom in. Wow. I was about to become a pancake. Lovely.

I started yelling every prayer I could think of, then closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact.

_BAM!_

Is sand supposed to feel like wood?

"I'm...I'm...not...dead?" I finally managed.

Just then, a door burst open. The girl flew in, her long hair flowing behind her. She started apologizing before she even reached me.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! You were just falling, and, well, it's not EVERY day that happens! My name's Colette, what's yours? Whoa!" She screeched to a halt.

"What?!" I demanded, getting up and shaking myself off.

"Your arm! It's at a funky angle!" I looked. Left arm-okay! Right arm-not so much.

"OW! HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as I tried to move it.

"Oh, no! Let's take you to Sensei Wu!" Before I could argue, she had already grabbed me by the hand, and was dragging me somewhere.

Every time that she walked, I yelled complaints about how she was jarring my arm.

"MUTHAFUCKA! THIS SO HURTS," I yelled. If I had a purse, I would be thwacking Colette on the head. Y'know, like that woman from Madagascar?

"UGH! Boy, you're heavy!"

"HEAVY?!"

"Yeah." She looked confused as my face broke into a huge grin.

"YES! I'M NO LONGER A STRING BEAN!" I whooped.

She rolled her eyes, then pushed open a door.

Unforchanately, that door was at the bottom of a flight of stairs.

"OW! OUCH! FUCK! SHIT! WHAT THE HELL! I'M GONNA FUCK THE PERSON WHO SUMMONED ME HERE!" Screw purses, I was kicking and putting up a fuss!

Ignoring my cussing, she yelled, "HI, EVERYONE!" then dragged me in.

I froze. OH MY GODS. They were all NINJAS!

A pretty girl in a white ninja suit and short black hair assessed me cooly. Her amber eyes darted over me, assessing my body. For a moment, I thought she was Zia.

Amother girl, with catlike eyes, and pretty, long, curly black hair, smiled. Her ninja suit was a lovely pink.

A girl with her black hair in a bob and black eyes waved.

WAAAAAAAAAAAH! I was the ONLY girl without black hair! Wait a sec...

It was HER! The ninja chick! Her hair was long, curly, and blonde! Of course, I had to put on my poker face and act like I didn't recognize her.

ColEtta proceeded to yank me inside. By my BAD arm, no less.

"OW! SON OF A-THAT HURT!" I complained, tugging my arm from her grip. Which only made me wince even MORE.

"Who are you?" the girl in the white suit asked.

I straightened my back, trying to seem as grown-up as possible. "Well, folks at home call me (My real name), but I prefer Shazer."

"Shazer?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yuppetty yup! It's a long story. Which involves Shadow, Silver, Blaze, SonicSong182, YouTube, and pizza. LOTS of pizza!" I answered.

Well, Sh came from SHadow, Az came from BlAZe, and Er came from SilvER. They WERE my favorite Sonic charries, after all!

I cannot lie about the YouTube, SonicSong182, and pizza part, though.

"Interesting...Well, I'm Glacier," the girl in white said.

"Marion!" the pink one said cheerfully, smiling brilliantly.

"Katie," the blonde murmured, looking pretty shy.

"Nya," the girl in the kimono introduced herself.

Then the grandpa-excuse me, old geezer-spoke.

"What brought you here?"

I sighed. "Well, I was in my room, and my window was glowing some funky color. So I made a mistake and opened it. The I touched it. And found myself plummeting at God-Knows-HOW-Many miles an hour. Then I landed on here, breaking my arm in the process."

"Say, what's up with your arm? Something weird is coming out of it!" Nya pointed out.

I looked at it-and froze.

* * *

**WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND CLIFFHANGERS?!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	5. Chapter 5: Author Note

**Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR! *stupid dance***

**Nico: Did she have champagne?**

**Zane: There IS no champagne...**

**Shadow: *sweatdrops* Oh, no...**

**Happy New Year, everybody! I've only been here for a little over a month, so I'm still learning. I look forward to another fantastic year of life, where I mature into a young teen, and learn more important lessons. But this year will be different. Why? Because I have FanFiction now. And all of you lovely people:**

**MsEDarcy**

**Raeweis**

**sonofthetrigod**

**QueenofPercabeth**

**shadowofdarkness**

**scarlet**

**skittlesluv**

**KattLatias**

**maxjdoyle**

**EpicSonicFan**

**Jcc2135**

**Guest**

**shadowolf**

**DarkPrincessDream**

**TheShinyAmpharos12.5 (The only one who I actually know in real life X3)**

**blueshroom**

**IAmThatWriter**

**skprettygirl**

**SnowyDawn17**

**ThePercyJacksonLuvs**

**Linh**

**Black Roses for Hades Girl**

**Daughter-of-Athena-603324**

**Keeta-x-Tribias**

**Flygrrl**

**EEMS**

**E Gads**

**Percabeth. Gluxa**

**Frazel**

**pjofanforever**

**xXPercabethXx**

**ThaLuke 3**

**Captainforkz**

**blue and silver marble unicorn**

**Omgcat**

**Runningpool22**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17**

**And the several Ninjago reviewers that I have. Because it would take too long to name you all. **

**Also, I would like to say that I love all of you, because you made me laugh when I was down. You cheered me up when I was sad. You comforted me when I thought all was lost. You were there when I felt like I was alone. **

**How is this so?**

**Because you said you liked my stories. You said that you needed another chapter. Because you reviewed. Because you joined this site. Because you followed. Because you favorited. Because you were born. **

**Because you are all yourselves. **

**Thank you for being there. Or I may not be here alive. **

**Thank you. **

**Shazer**


End file.
